NOS
by HackeySack
Summary: Maxwell is the youngest Scribblenaut in the world. Will he use his power wisely? I promise, the title will make sense eventually. Rated T because I plan on including violence. -- Hooray! Chapters 1 to 4 are separate now!
1. Prolouge

**(A/N: This is my first fic. I need LOADS of criticism if I'm going to get better! Enjoy!)  
**

Only 1 of every 1000 people ever got their Notebook. No one knows who distributes them, or even how they work. But it would happen on their 16th birthday: The child would wake up to find a Notebook in their arms, open to the first page. It simply read:

Dear Scribblenaut:

I know you'll use this well. Good luck!

That was just how it worked. Usually. Maxwell wasn't 16 when he got his. He was only 13 when he became an official Scribblenaut. The first page of his book was normal, but the second read as follows:

Max:

I'm rooting for you, pal.

That was when Maxwell knew he was different from the other kids. He was somebody, he was his own person. He was a Scribblenaut. It was destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Max couldn't believe it. He was only 13, and had received a Notebook! He had already tested it out, and wasn't quite sure how he'd explain the mess the elephant had made. But he was a Scribblenaut! Max ran outside to show his friends, and saw Emily and Jerry waiting for him.

"Where were you?! School starts in 10 minutes!" Emily nagged.

"We'll make it." Max said with a slight smile. He whipped out his Notebook and his pen.

"What's that?" Jerry leaned in for a closer look.

"You'll see." The ink from his pen flowed smoothly over the paper. As he wrote, he could feel power through his veins, and energy in his fingertips. "Here goes!" He shouted as the ink flew off the page, as if by a particularly strong wind, and formed into a bus that quickly coloured itself in.

"…Wow." They both muttered at once.

"Yeah. I know."

"But…You're not 16!" Emily gasped.

"I don't understand it either. I'm just gonna use the heck out of it."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After almost a month of using the Notebook, the novelty of being the youngest Scribblenaut wore off, but Max still knew that he had a certain responsibility to help everyone he could, just like the other Scribblenauts do. He had even found a Scribblenaut web chat, but the site hadn't let him in until he lied about his age. He explained his position to the moderators, who agreed to let him stay. Max signed on as Prodigy and found some of the regulars. He was still new to the whole Scribblenaut thing, and he had some questions that needed to be answered.

Prodigy: Hey guys.

ScribbleNote: yo, Prod. Sup?

Inky: Hey Max.

Prodigy: Not much, Scrib.

Prodigy: Inkster!

Inky: Haha, lol. What brings u here 2day?

Prodigy: I has a question.

ScribbleNote: Shoot.

Prodigy: I was dealing with a house fire a few days ago (wrote "Rain", btw) and it got me thinking…

Prodigy: What happens if the Notebook gets destroyed?

Inky: Don't worry bout that, prod.

ScribbleNote: A Notebook can only be destroyed with fire from it's own pages.

Prodigy: Kool!

Inky: So it's pretty foolproof, as long as you don't play with your own fire.

Prodigy: Is having to destroy your Notebook, like, the ultimate punishment?

ScribbleNote: Yea, or the consequence of losing a Scribbleduel.

Prodigy: ?

Inky: It's complicated.

Prodigy: w/e, I g2g. L8r!

ScribbleNote: kk, c u

Prodigy has disconnected.

Max pushed himself away from the computer. Realizing it was just wasting space for now, he gave it a quick tap. It melted into ink and sunk into the floor, looking for a way back to the Earth. He could write another one when he needed it."Max! School!"

"Coming!" Max shouted. Quickly shoving his Notebook into his backpack, he realized that the longer he kept it from his parents, the more embarrassing it was going to be when they found out. Now, he thought to himself. I have to do it now…


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Maxwell had become something if a celebrity amongst the Scribblenaut community, and it was just starting to leak outside of that frame. So far, he'd been able to come up with an excuse for changing the channel before he came on the news. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" "I need to tell you something. I'm… I'm a Scribblenaut."

"And?"

Max was shocked. How could they already know? "But… But…"

"We found ink on your bedroom floor. Pools of it."

Max kicked himself for not thinking of that. "…Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Max's mom walked over to him and messed with his hair in a way only mothers can. "Because you're so cute when you try to hide something."

Max was shocked. "Because it… was… CUTE?!"

His mom smiled. "You'll get it when you have kids."

"Whatever." Max muttered as he pulled the Notebook from his bag. "I'm going to school." "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Maxwell had become something of a local hero. He used his Notebook wisely. He had heard the stories of the Scribblenauts who had abused their Notebooks too much. They'd run their ink dry. Since the ink came from just below the Earth's crust, it had a huge effect on the land above it. Too much ink used without a chance for it to regenerate, and the land became dry and desolate. That was something Max wanted to avoid. Whenever he found a problem that needed to be solved, he set a limit for himself. A kind of 'par.' He wouldn't get to upset if he had to go above it, but it was something he tried to keep within.

He also made sure to use his Notebook for the good of the people. A lot of new Scribblenauts would go slightly mad with the power, writing various types of entertainment and food so they wouldn't have to leave their room. What these Scribblenauts lacked was experience. What Max didn't have in age, he tried to make up for with wise decisions.

Finally, he made sure to put on a show. Maxwell had always enjoyed impressing people, and being a Scribblenaut gave him one of the best chances in the world to do just that. Where most people would consider a pair of scissors, he'd consider a bow and arrow. Where it would be obvious to use a bridge, he'd use a catapult. Maxwell considered this one of the biggest reasons why instead of calling for help, many people in his area would call for Prodigy. He did admit, however, that on the rare occasion that he couldn't think of an over-the-top way to complete his goal, a helicopter and a rope would usually do the trick. For these reasons, Max could usually count upon anyone in need to smile when they saw him coming. Their problem was as good as solved. This was also the reason he felt a bit jealous when another Scriblenaut moved into the area. He wasn't upset immediatley, but it began to sink in after a while that he was going to have some competition. They met innocently enough.

"Hi. I'm new here."

"Hello! My mom said there were going to be new neighbors coming in, so she baked you guys some cookies. Here you go!"

"Thanks! Oh, and next time you want to convince someone your mom baked them cookies, don't write them in the Book in broad daylight."

"Heh, heh. Oops."

"I'm Joel. I'm a Scribblenaut, too."

"I'm Max."

Joel nodded towards the Notebook that was poking out of his backpack.

"Prodigy." Max, shaking Joel's hand.

"Blackink." Joel replied. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay!"


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Joel walked into his house, cursing Maxwell. "Of all the places…" He was right to be upset. How on earth was he supposed to take over the world when Max was living next door? He opened up his map of the country. He had noticed quite a while ago that the land was shaped like an hourglass, with large mountains blocking the path. His only way to get his army to the southern border was through this small town, and that didn't look like it was going to be a small task. He had heard about Maxwell before. This was going to be tough. He chucked a pillow at the wall in frustration, and watched it melt into ink as it connected. "You're dead, Maxwell. You'll be the first casualty."

* * *

Maxwell sat in his living room with his mom and dad, watching the news. "I guess there's no point in flipping the channel at the mention of the word "Scribblenaut", huh?"

"I guess not." His mom said with a grin.

As if on cue, the Scribblenaut-related news stories came on. "As you no doubt know, our town is believed to be the next in the Scribblenaut army's reign of destruction."

This took Maxwell's entire family by surprise. They hadn't been following this story. The news anchor continued.

"It is believed that Blackink's army of genetically engineered Scribblenauts, each more evil than the last, is going to attack this town next in an attempt to get to the southern border."

"Blackink…" Max muttered under his breath, followed by a string of words I won't bother writing for fear of having to up the rating. "I have to leave." he said as he ran out the door, Notebook in hand.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Maxwell!" Joel shouted. "Where are you?!"

"Look behind you."

Joel spun around and looked into the barrel of a Desert Eagle.

"I don't want to shoot you."

"I… uh…"

"I'd much rather put on a show. I'd hang a weight from a cloud and throw a shuriken at it, causing a fantastic splatter of blood, not to mention the immense pain. Alas, this will have to do."

Joel stumbled backwards slightly, shoving his hand into his pocket. Gulping loudly, he started to stutter. "Well, t-to tell you the truth…" he threw his Notebook out of his pocket and into the air, catching it in his other hand. "I'd rather put on a show, too." Before Max could do anything about it, a sword had spawned into Joel's hand. Max pulled the trigger, but him aim was just off enough for the bullet to reflect off the sword.

_What am I doing? _ Max thought to himself. _ I'm 13 years old! I can't kill a human being! Even if he _is_ evil!_ He dropped his gun, and it melted as it hit the ground.

Joel stepped forward and held his sword to Max's chin. "I want to kill you _so_ badly right now. Alas, I promised 00001 the honour."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, an extremely pale humanoid being, wearing all red, punched Max in the back of the head.

"So long, Maxwell." Joel muttered happily. "We won't met again."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Maxwell spun around to see the creature take a step back and whip out his Notebook. The first Max noticed was that the 5 hexagons that were so familiar to him were replaced by one large 'B'. _He's changed everything! He changed being a __Scribblenaut!__ How on earth could he do that?_

The creature took a step back and wrote something into the Notebook. Within seconds, a knife had appeared in his hand. It was different, though. When Max wrote anything in _his _Book, it coloured itself in within seconds. Not this one. The creature's knife remained black.

Without warning, the thing Joel had referred to as "00001" lunged forward. Max was able to dive out of the way just in time. _Wait… _he thought to himself. _The news clearly said "Each more evil than the last…" Joel called this one "00001"… I might be able to negotiate with this guy… _"Hey! Do you speak English?"

The creature stumbled back and muttered "Speech is not necessary to complete my objective."

"Listen, Zero Zero Zero… Can I just call you One?"

The creature paused before answering "Affirmative."

Max tried to keep the tone conversational to throw him off. "Really, One, I'm just a kid."

"Continue."

"How on _earth _could I mess with Blackink's plan? I've barely been a Scribblenaut for 6 months!"

"I cannot simply leave you here. It is my duty to kill you."

"Your duty?! You're going to let him push you around like that?!"

"He made me."

"He can break you!"

"…Come with me."

Max thought he had won, before the creature threw him into a box.

"And you'll stay OUT OF OUR WAY!"

He heard a lock sound, and realized to his great glee that it had forgotten to take his Notebook. He had written "Chainsaw" before realizing that staying in the box might be his best shot. He melted it back into ink and wrote "Laptop".

Prodigy: Scribble, Inky…

ScribbleNote: What?

Inky: Whats up?

Prodigy: You need to get down here.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Amanda looked back at Ian from the pilot's seat. "The plane's going to be over Twopoint City soon enough. Are you ready?"

Ian slipped on a parachute and smiled. "All ready."

"I'm going to find somewhere to land this thing. You concentrate on finding Max, okay?"

"Got it. I'll call you if I find him."

"Oh, and Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the gloves."

Ian had almost forgotten the gloves. Amanda had made him a pair of gloves out of pages from her Notebook. If he went for an extended period of time without them… Ian wasn't prepared to think about that right now. "I know!" he lied.

"No, you don't." Amanda smiled knowingly.

"No, I don't." He gave Amanda a small salute. "Inky out!" He jumped out of the plane.

Amanda spotted a small valley about 15 minutes away. _There._ she thought to herself. She steered the plane to the direction of her landing spot and began to zone out. She wouldn't be surprised if Ian called her before she even got there.

* * *

Ian walked through the streets of Twopoint City. It was hardly fair to call it a city anymore. It used to be full of life, but about 50 years ago large amounts of gold were found in the southern area of the country, causing most of the northern citizens rushed to get some, including Twopoint City. All he knew was that the less people were wandering around, the better chance he had of finding Max.

"Maxwell!" He started to shout randomly. "Max! Prod! It's Me! Inky!" He continued to shout randomly for a few minutes until a member of Blackink's army interrupted him.

"Maxwell has been terminated."

"But… You monster!"

"It was not my doing."

Inky was about to apologize when it continued. "No, I wasn't given the honor. I would have killed him myself if given the chance."

"May I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Do you have feelings?"

"I was bred without feelings, no."

Without a second thought, Inky scribbled into his Book and used the resulting katana to cut the humanoid being into four pieces. He walked over to a box on the ground and took a seat. "He was… He was a good kid…" He shed some tears over the loss of the friend that he had never met in person before remembering to call Amanda.

She picked up immediately. "Hello."

"I… I know where he is. I'm near the east side of town and-"

"Oh, good, I'll be right there!"

"No, wait!"

Amanda didn't hear him and hung up. She was almost at the city anyway and could talk to him there.

* * *

"Hey, Ian!"

"Hi, Amanda." Ian was still very upset, and it showed in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Max… Max is…" Ian broke into tears. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"What?!"

They both heard a muffled sound coming from the box. "MMMMPH!!"

Amanda leaned in closer. "Did you hear that?"

"MMMMM!!!"

"Open the box, Ian!"

Ian, still holding back tears, created a crowbar and pried open the box. To everyone's surprise, Maxwell fell out.

"If you had used my name, I would have said something sooner!"

Ian and Amanda began to squeeze Maxwell into the biggest hug he had in his life.

"I should have stayed in the box…"


End file.
